


Anniversary

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt asks Blaine not to do anything for their anniversary. Blaine agrees. At first. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 1:Anniversary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thanks in advance.

After being together for so many years, Kurt had decided that he didn't really want to do anything special this year. So, a couple of months before their anniversary, he told Blaine so, when they were cuddled up together during one of their movie nights. He thought he would have to 'fight' about it, but after a few seconds of silence, Blaine only turned his head upwards to look at him with a quizzical expression. His voice was soft when he asked

"Why?"

"Because... well, because the only thing I need and want is you. Nothing you could do could make me love you any more, and don't take this the wrong way, that is a good thing, because if I loved you any more I think my heart would explode." he finished with a small smile on his lips, his voice equally soft.

Blaine just looked at him for a few moments before turning his head back towards the TV. He tightened his arms around Kurt, nuzzled his head against Kurt's chest, and simply whispered "Okay." They left it at that.

~*~

Blaine wasn't sure why Kurt asked that they not do anything to celebrate their anniversary this year, but he didn't really mind. He wholeheartedly agreed with his husband; the only thing he needed was Kurt. So, for the next couple of weeks, he let it be.

~*~

On the day of their anniversary, when his alarm rings, Kurt wakes up on their bed alone. He panics for a moment, before the smell of coffee permeates the air and he realizes that Blaine is just in the kitchen. He puts on his robe, ties it around his waist and makes his way to their kitchen.

"Morning." he says, still trying to wake up. Before Blaine could answer, the coffee maker beeped, and he went over to pour some coffee in their mugs.

"Good morning." Blaine answeres as they sit down on the kitchen table, a plate of delicious, delicious food set in front of both of them.

For a while the only noise that can be heard is their cuttlery. (And the busy streets of New York in the backround of course, but they hardly even notice anymore.)

"So, going to the theater then?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. We only have a few weeks of rehearsal left before opening night, and I want to make sure everything is going along as smoothly as it possibly can be." Blaine responded.

"What about you?" he asked. They both knew each others schedule, almost by heart, but this was a ritual they'd developed over the years.

"I have rehearsals as well, and then, of course, there is the fitting at Isabell's house."

Kurt wasn't working at Vogue anymore, though he was still a prominent figure in the fashion world, pretty much everyone awaiting his red carpet appearances on the edge of their seats. Though she wasn't his employer anymore, they still kept in touch, and when Isabell's daughter decided to get married and asked specifically for him to design her dress, he couldn't _not_ say yes.

Once their mugs and plates were empty, they hesitantly stood up, both lingering a bit.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight?" Kurt asked, stepping towards Blaine and snaking his arms around his waist.

"Mmhhmmm" Blaine hummed affirmatively, leaning into the embrace and pressing little kisses on his husband's neck. Kurt pulled away and pecked him on the lips,knowing what would happen if he lingered.

"Happy anniversary, Blaine." Kurt said sweetly.

"Happy anniversary, Kurt."

~*~

Kurt is on the subway, looking forward to a quiet night in.

He is exhausted from running around all day, rehearshing until lunch time and then going straight to Isabell's house. He's really glad that he and Blaine have absolutely nothing planned, as he isn't sure if he would be able to even get dressed right now, let alone go out to some fancy restaurant.

When he opens the door, he can't hold in his surprised gasp. Their apartment is riddled with small candles, and a wave of warmth hits him, both literally and figuratively. In hindsight, he should have known Blaine would do something like this.

The table is set very elegantly. Just a white tablecloth and their plain, silver, everyday cuttlery. He doesn't doubt how divine their meal is going to be. Just from the smell, his mouth is watering. He's definitely not that tired anymore. Sometimes he forgets just how amasingly talented Blaine is.

He gets snapped out of his reverie by the man himself. Blaine is leaning on the door frame, watching him with a fond, if amused, smile.

"Your reaction is always priceless, but you need to shut the door before the draft starts blowing out the candles."

Kurt immediately snaps the door shut, the gust of air created blowing out a small number of candles. Blaine chuckles and Kurt blushes.

"What--how--why?" Kurt attempts to ask, a bit overwhelmed.

"Because. Because I completely agree with what you said that night. The only thing I need and want is you. So, I decided to show you that. To make you a meal after what I'm sure is a long day. To celebrate my love for you, and your love for me." he half-shrugged, a tiny movement.

Blaine pressed a button on the remote he was holding, and a familiar melody started playing. He pushed off of the door frame and started towards him, Kurt meeting him in the middle. He took Kurt's hands in his. "May I have this dance?" he asked, looking deeply into his soulmate's eyes.

"I don't think there is a universe where I could ever say no to you." Kurt responded and tugged at their linked hands until their bodies were as close to molding together as possible with their clothes on. They swayed to the sweet melody, and Blaine burried his head in Kurt's neck. A few seconds later they both gave up on their pretense of dancing, stilling and just holding each other as close and tight as they could.

As the finals lyrics of Come What May started playing, Blaine felt Kurt's body shake a little as tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Blaine's neck. He started to lean back, but Kurt only tightened his grasp.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." he soothed. When he attempted to lean back again, Kurt let him.

He smoothed his thumbs over Kurt's cheekbones, gathering the tears that leaked from his eyes, and gently placed a lingering kiss on his nose. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing's wrong. Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect. Just like you. I love you so much. Everyday I fall in love with you even more; and I can't seem to be able to stop." Kurt whispered. His gaze dropped to Blaine's mouth for a second, before he leaned in and sealed their lips together. It was a familiar dance, the way their lips molded against one another, the way Blaine kissed Kurt's upper lip, and the way Kurt sucked Blaine's bottom lip in his mouth. Kurt broke the kiss and started peppering little kisses all over Blaine's face. When he moved down to his neck, Blaine seemed to get his voice back.

"Kurt?" he uttered. Kurt hummed questioningly, never stopping his ministrations.

"As much as I'd love this to continue, and trust me, it _will_... we need to blow out the candles."

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134340925835/anniversary for anyone interested.


End file.
